In the past, bar codes or two-dimensional codes have been used for encoding or decoding various types of data, and labelers or readers for the same are widely known.
The conventional bar codes and two-dimensional codes, however, record information by combinations of black and white binary data, so there have been the problems that the information density able to be recorded has been small and the scope of applications has therefore been extremely limited.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above conventional problems and provide a data encoding device and data decoding device able to link one unit of data to one color from among a plurality of colors and record at a high density while being a recording means used for visible medium of sheet, card, tape or the like.